La pequeña Lightwood Bane
by ProudLightwood
Summary: Series de viñetas de Alec y Magnus como padres
1. Chapter 1

**¡hola! Tras leer en Twitter que Magnus y Alec adoptarían a un bebé, se me ocurrió hacer varias viñetas distintas sobre esta pareja con su bebé. Aquí dejo la primera, espero que os guste. **

* * *

**Su primer dia con ella**

Llegaron a través de un portal que el mismísimo Magnus Bane había abierto hacia su propia casa. Por el, pasaron Alec, con una pequeña bebé en sus brazos y tras él, apareció Magnus.

La bebé estaba dormida en los brazos de su nuevo papá. Tan sólo tenía tres meses y sus padres biológicos habían muerto en la batalla contra los cazadores oscuros.

-Alyson Lightwood -dijo Magnus a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de Alec con sus largos brazos.

-Nuestra hija-el nefilim miraba a la bebé como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-deberíamos dejarla descansar en su nueva cunita.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la bebé, que estaba pintada de un rosa claro. En el fondo de la habitación, estaba la cuna, era rosa también, pero cubierta de purpurina. Al lado de la cuna, había un par de intercomunicadores y Magnus los encendio y cogió uno mientas que Alec dejaba a la bebé en la cuna y la tapaba para que no tuviera frío.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Te apetece pizza para cenar?-preguntó Magnus a Alec, que tras verle asentir, hizo aparecer un par de pizzas sobre la mesa.

El nefilim le dedicó una de sus miradas de "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no está bien?" pero abrió una de las cajas para coger un trozo de pizza y dándole un gran bocado. El brujo le imitó y al final, entre los dos se acabaron una pizza y media.

Se recostaron en el sofá, pero cuando estaban apunto de dormirse, escucharon el llanto de un bebé, su bebé.

Magnus se le adelantó al nefilim hasta la habitación de su hija, la cogió en brazo e hizo una mueca.

-Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal. Alexander, dime que sabes como va eso.

-Yo... He visto como mi madre lo hacía. ¿Nunca has cambiado un pañal a lo largo de tu vida?

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba a la pequeña Alyson en los brazos de su querido nefilim.

-Creo que como primera vez, debes hacerlo tú...

Alec se mordió el labio mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el cambiador. Empezó a desvestirla y a quitarle el pañal. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al verlo. La limpió y tras ponerle crema, como su madre hacía con Max, empezó la pelea entre el pañal y él.

-¡Por el Ángel! ¿Por qué ponen esto tan complicado? Cuando lo hacía mi madre parecía más fácil-dijo concentrado en el pañal

Por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba la forma adecuada de ponerlo y no ayudaba los comentarios del brujo como"así no" "darle la vuelta, ah no, era como estaba antes..."

Al cabo de 15 minutos, consiguió ponerselo y vestirla adecuadamente.

-Muy bien, Alexander, mira que guapa la has dejado. -Magnus le cogió la pequeña de los brazos y señaló el pañal sucio- Ahora, deshazte de eso

Alec le miró con el ceño fruncido e iba a decir algo para protestar, pero escuchó la pequeña carcajada de Alyson antes las carantoñas que Magnus.

Recogió todo y lo tiró en la papelera de la cocina. Miró la hora, para darse cuenta de que era la toma del bebé. Preparó el biberón y llamó a su pareja. Este se echó una gota sobre su mano, para ver que la temperatura era la correcta y se le ocurrió la genial idea de probarlo.

-Está asqueroso-dio una arcada-¿Seguro que esto es lo que tiene que comer nuestra pequeña princesita?

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro-vio que Magnus aún dudaba en acercar el biberón a Alyson-Por el Ángel Magnus, ¿quieres darle de comer de una vez?

Después de que la pequeña comiera, empezó la lucha de dormir a Alyson.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Magnus mecía en sus brazos a la pequeña, pero no conseguía dormirla. La bebé parecía más despierta que sus padres. Tras una hora sin conseguirlo, se la pasó a Alec. El nefilim comenzó a tararear una nana, que no consiguió dormir a Alyson, pero en cambio, el brujo se quedó dormido sobre su hombro. Tras varias nanas más, la bebé se quedó dormida sobre los brazos de su padre.

Al levantarse, despertó a Magnus quien para darle un pequeño respiro a Alec, le cogió a la pequeña y se encargó él de acostarla.

Y entendieron que a partir se ese momento, todas las noches serían parecidas a aquellas.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Feliz año nuevo! Siento haber tardado meses en actualizar pero aquí lo dejo. Gracias!

**Capítulo 2**

La casa de Magnus Bane se vio envuelta en el estridente sonido del llanto de un bebé sobre las tres de la mañana. Alec Lightwood, que estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del brujo, abrió los ojos al escuchar a su hija llorar.

Alec se levantó, Magnus aún seguía dormido así que decidió no despertarle.

-Ey pequeña, ven con papá -le sonrió mientras que cogía a la pequeña bebé de tan sólo 9 meses. - ¿que te pasa Aly?

Aunque la bebé aún no hablaba, ni siquiera había dicho su primera palabra, no paraba de llorar. El nefilim observó que tenía pequeñas ronchas en la piel. Acercó sus labios a la frente de Alyson para comprobar si tenía fiebre y en efectivo, tenía.

Fue a ponerle el termómetro mientras que la balanceaba en sus brazos. Se acercó a la habitación y se sentó al lado del brujo.

-Magnus, despierta... Alyson está con fiebre... -el brujo se removió en la cama pero acabó abriendo los ojos.

-Seguro que no es nada -besó la sien de Alec antes de sentarse en la cama- ¿le has puesto el termómetro? -acarició cariñosamente el pelo de Aly.

El moreno asintió y al escuchar el sonido de termómetro lo apartó de la bebé.

-¡38'8 °C ! -exclamó el nefilim antes de notar como Magnus le cogía a su hija de sus brazos.

-¿Pero princesita? ¿que te pasa? -el brujo besó la frente de la bebé que hacia tiempo atrás había dejado de llorar- ¿Y estos granitos? Alec... Creo que tiene la varicela... Pásame el móvil, voy a llamar a Catarina... Ella seguro que tiene mas idea de esto que yo.

El nefilim hizo lo que le pidió y el asiático marcó el número. Un toque. Dos toques. Tres toques...

\- ¿Diga?-la voz al otro lado, de su querida amiga Catarina tranquilizó al brujo.

\- Hola, sexy Bane al habla. Tienes que venir, es una urgencia.

La voz de Magnus alarmó a la bruja, no solía llamarla a esas horas.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Mira que si es una tontería...

-Alyson tiene fiebre. Tienes que acercarte por favor.

-Estoy allí enseguida. -La mujer del pelo blanco colgó.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Catarina Loss estuvo en el loft del gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Tras revisar a la bebé, quien extrañamente estuvo muy tranquila en los brazos de la bruja, Catarina miró a Magnus y a Alec, quienes estaban muy preocupados por la pequeña.

-Es varicela y vais a tener que esperar hasta que pase. Tenéis que tener cuidado de que no se rasque o se le podrá infectar los granitos. Y tomad, medio centímetros de esto cada vez que tenga fiebre, pero como máximo cuatro veces al día -dijo mientras que le entregaba un bote con un líquido de extraño color rosáceo.

Los padres de Alyson asintieron y acompañaron a la bruja hacia la puerta. Allí, se despidieron de ella.

Cuidaron a la bebé con las instrucciones de la bruja hasta que los granitos se transformaron en costras.

-Ey, mi princesita ya esta bien -dijo Magnus mientras le hacía cosquillitas a su hija- deberíamos salir a dar un paseo, ¿que dices garbancito?

El nefilim, que estaba recostado a su lado con los ojos cerrados,negó con la cabeza.

-Id vosotros, no me encuentro muy bien...

Cuando Magnus observó bien al chico, observó que en su piel había granitos rojos como los que hacia un par de semanas había tenido la bebé.

-¡Alec, mi amor! Te has contagiado. Alyson, parece que vamos a tener que cuidar de papá ahora.


End file.
